


Circumstances

by dirkygoodness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chess is an innuendo and no one can convince me otherwise, Erik really wants to make Charles' hair messy, Getting Together, M/M, Probably thinks it's hot, Which it totally is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chess game, tonight, then?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, definitely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh??? I have no excuse for this omg
> 
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Charles is laying on a couch in one of the many sitting rooms of the Xavier manor when Erik finds him. He asleep, arms curled around his head like a sort of pillow and his legs look like they can't decide if they want to fall off the side or stay where they are. Charles' hair is a mess, as if he'd been running his hands through it, sticking to his face on the side he's laying on.

Erik, surprised slightly because he's never seen him sleeping before, stays standing in the doorway. He'd meant to find him to call him to dinner - a dinner which Havok had cooked, and quite frankly didn't really look like food, but Erik wasn't in a mood to complain - and he wasn't expecting to find him sleeping.

After another moment Erik moves, going over to the couch and crouching down in front of Charles' face. He looks strangely peaceful, Erik thinks as he cocks his head slightly. Not that the telepath normally doesn't look peaceful, but at the moment he has a sort of air about him that makes him more ... just, more at peace.

Like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. Erik can understand that, if he's honest with himself. Sleeping, while mostly thought of as simply a necessity, was the only thing that could make him forget the world. But sleeping wasn't an escape route, and right now Charles needed to wake up. He bent forwards, his hands grabbing Charles' shoulder and shaking lightly.

"Charles, wake up." He said, slightly surprised at the quiet tone to his voice. He wasn't used to talking to someone like that, let alone waking someone in such a way. He pulled his hand back sharply when Charles sits upright, blinking frantically. "I'm up." Erik raises an eyebrow, chuckling as he pushed himself back slightly.

"I'm awake, what is it? Erik?" Blue, tired eyes turn to him and Erik suddenly feels like he's trying to swallow a swarm of angry bees. Charles is dazed and his hair is standing up all over, his shirt rumpled in a way somehow endearing. It makes Erik feel like blushing, so he clears his throat and looks away quickly.

"Havok made dinner. You should eat something." Charles lets out a quiet 'oh', Erik nodding in return. Suddenly, as an afterthought, Erik adds, "Also, you might want to clean up before dinner." and he gestures to Charles' body. The brunette blinks, confused, before his face goes red and he looks down at himself.

"Ah-" He runs his hands through his hair, pushing bits back into place. Erik's almost sad to see it go. "-my apologies. I was more tired than I previously thought."

Erik waves dismissively, shaking his head. He didn't care how Charles looked (in fact liked how it was then), so long as he could function as a normal human being (mutant? normal mutant?). Charles doesn't look like he's noticed, though, too busy righting himself to look up. Erik studies the faint color to his cheeks, the blush that's there, and wonders why it's there. It's not like he hasn't seen worse, though granted not of the other man. Suddenly Charles is laughing, so Erik pulls his attention back to him.

"That's exactly why I'm so embarrassed. You haven't seen me like that. And for the moment, that's how I intend to keep it." Erik paused, wanting to call the other out for getting into his head. Instead, though, he goes for what he things is more important at that second.

"For the moment?" He asks, adjusting his legs because sitting how he is is rather very uncomfortable. Charles freezes up, eyes going wide and he lets out a shaky breath.

"Uhm, yes, well I mean - as long as you're here. As in, the moment. Which is now. And the foreseeable future. Because, unless there some drastic change, I'm not planning to let you see me nude - oh! Wait, I mean, not a drastic change, just I'm not planning on it. And I'm not saying I'm nude now-"

"Unless circumstances call for nothing else, I won't see you nude, Charles." Erik cuts his babble off, saving the telepath his dignity at least. Charles nods, his blush only growing darker as Erik pushed himself up, pretending the color to Charles' cheeks doesn't effect him. "I'll go tell Havok you're coming, Charles."

Charles nods again and slumps back against the chair, pouting slightly. Erik, though he thinks himself strong, pauses in the doorway. He bits his lip, trying to force himself to leave the room. But he can't, needs to say something, so he turns around and clears his throat. The way Charles' eyes light up makes his heart hurt.

"Circumstances can sometimes call for things like that, however, when you don't expect it. And I'm willing to change our," He pauses, fishing around for a word for a moment before continuing, "circumstances, so that we may fit things like that in. If you want." Charles looked up at him startled for a moment, before he grins and nods for what must be the hundredth time that evening.

"I'd like that." Erik makes a noise of agreement, hand going up to the doorframe as he turns.

"Chess game, tonight, then?"

"Oh, yes, definitely." Charles bites his lip, eyes grazing over Erik's back end as the taller man starts out the door, and Erik only notices out of habit. He smirks, walking in the direction of the kitchen. Maybe, tonight, he could get Charles' hair as messy as it was a few minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lensherr - Xavier family had a nice ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than planned hhhh sorry

They ate in another one of the TV rooms on the insistence of Raven, who said that they needed to watch some movie. In the end the only people who ended up watching the thing was her and Hank, with the other three - Alex, Sean, and Angel - talking about something which Erik deemed not important enough to listen in on. The three were sitting on the only couch in the room, with Hank and Raven sitting on a foot stool they'd pulled up to the TV.

Charles was sitting in a very large, blue chair and using the lamp table to eat his food off of. Erik himself had found a nice, moderately comfortable wooden chair and pulled it up to one of the three coffee tables in the room. The food, that Havok called casserole, was too salty to actually be able to tell what flavor it was supposed to be. And to top it of it looked more like grey mush, but Erik would admit he's eaten worse.

Though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He pushed the mush around, sighing quietly. He really just wanted to get Charles alone. After their talk earlier, Erik's mind was running at a hundred miles an hour. Erik's feelings were requited, it seemed, and that made things complicated in a very good way.

He knew there were going to be complications - there always were - and that considering he'd never had very many experiences with relationships, it'd also be interesting. He felt excited and fearful at the same time. Erik lifted his gaze, holding it on Charles.

He was smiling softly, watching Hank and Raven talk, while every now and again eating a bite of the 'casserole'. Erik watched him for a moment before placing his plate down, seemingly deciding something, and standing to walk over to Charles. The telepath didn't even look up as he came to a stop beside his chair, but the sudden and quiet hum at the back of his mind let Erik know he knew he was there.

"Enjoying the view?" Erik asked, tilting his head in the direction of the two by the TV. Charles sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, it's okay." He turned his head, looking Erik over as he bit his lip. "I've seen better." Erik let out a low chuckle, moving to lean against the back of Charles' chair. He suddenly realized something that made I him laugh again, Charles giving him a startled, half hidden smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, laughing slightly. Erik tapped the back of the chair.

"I noticed they are sort of like your children."

"I'm not fit to be a father, my friend." Erik hummed, thinking it over.

"Well, I rather think you'd actually be," A smirk grew over his face. "a mother." Charles gasped, looking at Erik in shock.

"Well I never! Fine, if I'm the mother, you get to be the father." Erik raised a brow. 

"So we're husband and wife now?" He felt amusement as Charles blushed, floundering for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Well, sure, I suppose. If you want to think it that way."

"I'm pretty sure anyone would be thrilled to have you as their wife." Erik smirked, moving his hand down to ruffle Charles' hair.

                                                                                 ______________

 

Raven smirked, turning to Hank. Hank shook his head, hand resting on his forehead in what looked like shame or defeat. "You're right, they have got to be together."


End file.
